


Monitoring Her Heart Rate

by snowscharming



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 5x11, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowscharming/pseuds/snowscharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook & Emma spending the day together, just cuddling and talking, before they have to go to Granny’s for Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monitoring Her Heart Rate

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Captain Swan Secret Santa! It's for hufflepuffhermione on Tumblr. :)

The sunlight streamed through the window, forcing Emma to open her eyes. She lay still for a few moments, and then she turned around to cuddle up to Killian. However, once she realized that he was not there, her heartbeat sped up, as her eyes raced around the room, searching for him. When she did not see him, she immediately shot out of bed, slid on her shoes, and walked to the door. She was about to yank it open and run downstairs, when Killian entered with a mug of hot chocolate. “I made you some hot cocoa with cinnamon, love.”

Emma stared for a few moments, frozen in time, and then she engulfed him into a big hug, causing Killian to spill a bit of the drink. “Where the hell were you?”

Killian wrapped his free arm around Emma the best he could, and after a few seconds, he pulled away. “Relax, Swan. I went to go make you hot cocoa with cinnamon. I thought it’d be a great way to start your day.”

Emma raised an eyebrow, but then took her drink and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you. I just… I got nervous, that’s all. I didn’t know where you were.”

“I’m not going anywhere love. I think we’ve established how much of a survivor I am.”  Killian insisted, trying to relax her heart jumping out of her chest.

Almost a month passed since Emma and her family returned from the Underworld, and it still felt like a dream. Ever since they got back, Emma was reluctant to leave Killian’s side, afraid of losing him again. At first, it was difficult for Emma to go to work, even if she knew where he was. Nothing seemed to make her uneasy heart slow down. It got a little easier waking up next to him and being able to come home to him everyday. Still, if Emma did not know where he was, her heart rate would soar through the clouds. She knew it was not usual for someone to die and then come back to life, so she did not take him for granted.

“I’m not going anywhere, love. I promise you.” Killian reassured her, and then went to lie down.

Emma joined him, gratified to spend a Saturday morning cuddling with Killian. Henry spent the previous night at Regina’s, so they had the house to themselves. She allowed herself to exhale a breath of relief, feeling blessed with her life at the moment. “I could just stay here forever.”

Killian began to fiddle with strands of her golden hair. “I second that. However we have that holiday thing… what’s it bloody called again?”

“Christmas, Killian. We’re going to Granny’s tonight for Christmas. Because it’s Christmas Eve,” Emma explained, smiling at his ignorance of her world’s traditions.

“Right, that. And we’re supposed to…?”

“Sing carols, get presents ready, eat Christmas dinner, and prepare for Santa of course,” Emma interrupted in an upbeat tone.

“Santa? Isn’t he a figment of our imaginations?” Killian asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Emma nodded. “Technically, but it’s Christmas tradition.”

Killian grinned, noticing Emma’s passion about the holiday. “I’ve never seen you this excited for something, lass.”

Emma’s cheeks tinged pink. She did not realize how excited she was for the holiday season. It was something that she was definitely unaccustomed to, and she hoped it would not be the last time. “Well, I’ve never really had a great Christmas. Growing up, bouncing from foster home to foster home, I always hated it because I never had a family. Then I came here, and we never had time to have a proper Christmas celebration, between fighting evil queens, lost boys, and wicked witches. This is the first year we’ve had a peaceful Christmas.” Emma paused for a few moments, and then she continued. “There was only one time in my life where I ever really enjoyed Christmas.”

“And when was that, love?”

Emma reached into the top drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a photograph. It was a picture of Henry and Emma, with their arms wrapped around each other, grinning from ear to ear. It took a few moments before the reality dawned on Killian. “Was this… in New York?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah, during the missing year. It was a little while after we moved there. We had our neighbour take a picture of us next to our Christmas tree. Sure, our memories were fake, but… this was real, and I’m glad we get to do this again with the rest of our family.”

Killian clasped Emma’s hand. “Love, that sounds wonderful. A holiday filled with family and memorable adventures. I’m not sure what the Santa part is for, but it sounds spectacular.”

Emma laughed, pecking him on the lips. “Santa is for keeping the Christmas spirit alive. Besides, most kids believe in him, and even I do at times. In our new memories, Henry believed in him until he was ten years old.”

Killian grinned. “Impressive, for the heart of the truest believer. I’m surprised he still doesn’t.”

Emma sat up and took another sip of her hot chocolate. “He was a bit different in New York. But he believes in his family and the people he cares about, which is something that will never change.”

“True,” Killian noted. Then, he realized she was still on edge; so he pulled her down to snuggle with him.

“Killian!” Emma laughed, but then complied. It was silent between them for several minutes before she spoke again. “This is the best way to spend any Christmas Eve, and it’s just going to get better from here.”

Killian nodded. “It’s my first proper Christmas, but I can’t imagine it getting better than it already is. I love you, Emma.”

Emma looked up at him, her emerald eyes piercing into his sapphire ones. “I love you too, Killian.” Then, she moved closer to him. “I’m so glad you’re here. Not just for Christmas, but here, in general. Living life with all of us. With Henry and me.”

Killian kissed the top of her head and tightened his grip on her frame. “Me too, Emma. You were right before. I could stay like this forever, with you.”

Emma and Killian froze for the next few hours, relishing in each other’s company. Emma’s heart rate slowed to a bubbly rhythm, indicating that her nerves were under control. She realized that Killian was back, and this was reality. Emma could not believe how lucky she was to have her family and to celebrate Christmas with them.

Her heartbeat agreed.


End file.
